The Battle Ninjas Movie
The Battle Ninjas Movie is the first movie. Summary The Battle Ninjas and their cousins, along with Daichi and Himeno, must stop Gama from making Gongoro make the Care-O-Meter go down. Plot The shinobi duo is a middle-aged couple who run an orphanage. the ninja tells the orphans a story about the Battle Ninjas and the Hidden Leaf Village, their home in the clouds. In the story, Naruto and Konohamaru travel looking for people to cheer up. They meet Himeno and Daichi, two lonely orphaned children, who lost their parents in a car accident. Naruto and Konohamaru introduce themselves and remind the children of their ambitions, but neither of them are interested. At an amusement park, Gaara spots a magician's apprentice named Gongoro Kamakura. While unloading a trunk of goods for his master, Chushin, Gongoro finds an old book with a diary-style lock. When he unlocks it, an evil spirit appears as Gama, and starts corrupting him. With his help, it lays waste to the park, and begins a quest to remove all caring from the world. Back at the Hidden Leaf Village, some of the other ninjas are working on their new invention: the Rainbow Rescue Beam, a portal that can send anyone to Earth and back. The two Battle Ninja kids belonging to Kurenai, Sarada and Mitsuki, interfere with it and bring forth a group of unexpected visitors: Naruto, Konohamaru, Himeno, and Daichi. The ninjas introduce themselves to the duo, and give them a tour of their home. Gaara returns on his now out of control Rainbow Roller just before a "Cloud Quake" caused by Gama, which ruins the Hidden Leaf Village. He informs the others of Gongoro's troubles on Earth. Using the Rainbow Rescue Beam, he sends Himeno and Daichi to the park, along with Naruto and Konohamaru. They end up in the Forest of Feelings when the portal malfunctions. From a nearby river, the rest of the ninjas begin searching for them aboard a cloud ship called the Cloud Clipper, leaving behind Kakashi, Lee, Kurenai and the kids in the Hidden Leaf Village. Within the Forest, the duo and their friends are introduced to Yahiko and Kankuro, two of the Battle Cousins. Later on, the other ninjas discover more of these creatures, among them Karura, Chiyo, Toneri, and Neji. During their stay, Gama attacks them in several disguises: a spearfish, tree, and eagle. After the Battle Ninjas and their Cousins defeat it, they venture back to Earth to save Gongoro from his influence. At the park, Gongoro obtains the ingredients for his spell against the duo and the ninjas. After he casts it, the Battle Ninjas and company engage in a long battle. The ninjas shoot beams of bright light on him, forming their "Stare"; the cousins help with their "Call" – Kakashi and Lee arriving in time to help after fixing the Rainbow Rescue Beam. As the ninjas' power drains away, Gongoro and Gama briefly regain control. After Himeno and Daichi assist him, he finally realizes his misdeeds. With Konohamaru's help, he closes the spirit's face back into the book and saves himself, the park, and the world. He thanks the group and reunites with Chushin, while Gaara inducts the Battle Cousins into the Battle Ninja Family, and Himeno and Daichi find new parents who take them to one of Gongoro's shows. As the ninja finishes his story, it is revealed that he is actually Gongoro and that his wife is actually Himeno (though neither mentions what became of Daichi). Gaara, who has been listening from outside a window, returns to the Hidden Leaf Village in his Cloudmobile. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of all the Battle Cousins except Shikadai Nara, who will first appear in The Battle Ninjas Movie 2: A New Generation. Category:Movies